Three day birthday
by SavvyFine
Summary: Prince Gumball invites Fionna and Cake to spend a few days at Gumballs Lake House but will Gumball 'forget' to invite one of Fionna's closest friends? (Review I work to improve)
1. What about Marshall?

***Fionna's P.O.V***

"Oh Fionna!" Prince Gumball called out, running towards us. "Fionna!"

"Hey Gumball, what's up?" I asked when I turned around.

"I heard you birthday is coming up." He gasped for a breath when I nodded a 'yes'. "Then we should go to my lake house for your birthday." He took a deep breath. "You know, all of your friends for three days?"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" I smiled. My birthday was only two days away and I would be turning 17! I was super excited. "So who all is going to be going?"

The pink prince was still trying to catch his breath but he managed to puff out "You…. Me... Cake….. LSP… Lord M… and Peppermint Maid." _**What about Marshall?**_I thought.

"Uhh PG are you okay sugar?" Cake asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was just a hard run." He stood up straight. "I will send for you tomorrow afternoon." He smiled at me with a few beads of sweat running down his neck as he turned around walking back to the Candy Kingdom holding onto his side.

Cake stretched out having me sit on her back as she ran to the Tree House but I was still in deep thought about Marshall. _**Why would Gumball not invite Marshall? Did he do something wrong? Sure Marshall pulled pranks on Gumball sometimes, but they weren't even that bad right? It was my birthday anyways and I want Marshall apart of it.**_

Cake opened the door to our home and magically stretched us up to our bed room. "Fionna, honey you need to start packing!" Cake exclaimed as I just sat on my bed.

"Why? We aren't leaving till tomorrow afternoon." I looked at her confused.

"You need to pack now because you're going to half to leave in a little bit." She stretched her arm to my backpack and slid it off. "Oh, never mind just leave for a couple hours I need to get your birthday present ready. BE HOME BEFORE 11!" Wrapping her arm around my stomach she picked me up and stretched out another arm and opened the window placing me on the ground outside.

I turned around and looked at the grassy land. _**Now's the perfect time to go talk to Marshall Lee about this!**_ I began to run to the Vampire Kings home!


	2. Planing Time!

***Marshalls P.O.V***

I was just sitting around trying to think of a new song. But nothing, I had no muse. I put down my Ax-Bass When I heard a nock on my door I lazily glided down the ladder into my living room and opened the door to see Fionna looking right at me.

"Marshall!" She smiled.

"Ahh if it isn't my human slave." I teased. "Yes human slave? What it is?" She poked me in the stomach and I glided out of the way.

"I half to tell you something." She said as she walked in. "But you can't get mad at Prince Gumball."

At that moment a hundred different bad thought went through my mind. _**He asked her out on a date, only to break her heart… He got her pregnant and is not going to father the child… WHAT?!**_

"What did he do to you?" I snarled in anger. If the little blond adventuress did not tell me in five seconds I would fly to the Candy Kingdom and kill Gumball myself.

"He didn't do anything to me. But let me explain." I calmed down a bit and let her explain about the party situation.

"But I really want you to come to the lake house." She looked at me waiting for my answer. "But if you do come we half to hide you!"

"Alright," I smiled at her, the little rebel. "I'll go, but where do I hide?"

"In my bag, tomorrow at six in the morning come to my bed room window in tiny bat size and let your self in, I'll leave my bag near my bed hid in there and… Off we go to the lake house!" She smiled due to coming up with the plan on her own.

"Alright," I gave in. And besides I would have fun scaring Gumwad for the weekend. "Now little slave, you need to return home to your kitty-cat."

"Awww why?" She asked.

"Three reasons," I scooped her up bridal style. "One, I need to pack." I started gliding to the door. "Two. I need to get a certain present ready for a certain someone" She blushed. _How cute_. "And three, it's already 10:30." I put her down gently on her feet.

"Crud!" She ran out the door sprinting to her tree house, the first gift I ever gave her after she punched my in the face. But as she left she left a few questions on my mind, like what to get her for her birthday? And the most important of all, _**how will I last three days in a house with a girl I loved?**_


	3. Showers and sleepovers

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I grabbed a tiny bag about thirty minuets after Fionna left my cave. The bag looked as if it could carry a small cell phone, but it could really carry two couches, one fridge and a TV. Small on the out side, but big on the inside. I had to admit I was kind of excited about going on a vacation with Fionna. I grabbed my swim trunks and a few tee shirts and ripped up jeans and cargo shorts, and tossed them in the small bag.

"Now what would a sixteen-going-on-seventeen girl want for her birthday?" I asked my zombie cat as he walked around in my bedroom. "I can't give her a song; I already gave her that for her fifteenth birthday."

I sighed as I floated over to my bathroom and took a long shower.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I made it home with three minuets to spare and Cake had tea on the stove. I walked over to the bathroom quickly and took a shower hoping Cake wouldn't smell Marshall on me and get suspicious. I used my Vanilla shampoo and conditioner like I always do and scrubbed my body down with a bar of soap.

"Fionna?" I heard Cake call.

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!" I yelled, hoping she would leave me alone. And she did surprisingly. Once my five minuets were up I dried off with a fluffy towel and changed into my jammies, so soft and comfy I want to lie down and go to sleep. I yawned really loud and walked into my room I share with Cake. She wasn't asleep in her bed or even in the room. I unlocked the window and found my green backpack next to Cakes blue one I placed it at the foot of my bed. I fell asleep a few seconds after I put my head on the pillow.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I looked at my pink alarm clock. _2:47. _I was still wide awake sitting on my bed, Lumpy Space Prince was eating a can of ice cream with a spoon on the edge of my pink bed.

"Glob- You really loves her don't you?" he scooped up two more spoon full in to his mouth.

"Yeah, so this is why it's important LSP helping me get as much 'alone' time with Fionna is possible." I looked him in the eye.

"Are you even a good kisser?" I stared at him. "Lump! Bubba if you're not a good kisser Fi will leave you and totally get with Marshall." My mouth suddenly got dry.

"Which is why I didn't invite him, he likes her. B-but I like her! If he comes he'll take her away from me!"


	4. Waking Up?

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I had a two hour shower and packed up my bag as I few out of my house and headed towards the Tree House. I flew into the window and looked at Fionna sleeping. She literally took my breath away… Without any control over my body I glided over to her, hovering about her sleeping body. I lowered myself so that she was only a few inches away. I kissed her on her lips ever so lightly, and she stirred in her sleep I was frozen in fear. Her eyes barely opened she looked at me and raised her arm and pulled me down only to return the kiss and go right back to sleep.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I woke up and let yesterday's thoughts some running over me like water. _MARSHALL! _ I jumped out of bed and looked at my bag; a tiny arm came out and gave me a thumb up. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear. I could tell Cake was down stairs cooking due to her not being in bed and it smelled like an angles socks in my room. I ran down stairs and looked at B-MO playing in scrambled eggs. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and jam with orange juice were on the table.

Two paws came around and hugged me. "Happy _early_ birthday baby cakes!"

"Cake!" I somewhat returned the hug and asked. "What time is it?"

"10:35," My furry sister let me go. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I finally woke up at 10:36. I jumped out of bed and tripped over LSP.

"LSP!" He rolled over and woke up.

"What the lump Gumball?" He looked at me with an angry eye.

"Get up!" I pushed myself around the room grabbing things putting on pink skinny jeans. LSP grabbed his sleeping bag and rolled it up throwing it right next to his torn up backpack.

"I'm dying! I need room service, Peppermint Maid!" The purple prince shouted. Normally I would tell him to shut it and be more polite but I didn't have any time. He laid down and I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder, picked up both bags and carried them down stairs out to the court yard.

"MARROW!" I yelled out to the open space. A bird landed right in front of us. "Take my luggage and Lumpy Space Prince to the lake house. Be back by 11:30." I bent over and scooped up some candy dirt and shoved it in LSP's mouth.

"Thanks Gummy, I owe you." And the bird took off with the purple prince.


	5. Arriving

***LSP's P.O.V***

My bestie needed my help! I was already at the lake house and he needs my help, with the ladies! I floated down the hallways till I found a room that said "_FIONNA_" written on the door. I let myself in and left a piece of paper under her pillow. Aww yeah my BFF will thank me when they get together.

I felt my phone vibrate in my lumps. _Snap, I'm popular_. I thought to myself.

Brittany3: Hey babe3

Me: Hey girl

Me: Your still coming to the lake house right babe?

Brittany3: Yeah, im outside :p

"I'm popular." I said out loud.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

To say I stopped blushing was a lie. I sat in her bag for a few hours now and my red cheeks were red as a cherry! I admit at a few attempts I tried to suck out the red, but my fangs would not go as far! Finally I felt someone picking up the bag and a few strawberries fell in.

"Alright Cake I'm ready!" My adventuress called to her cat. I was really ready for this weekend, because Fionna the human was going to be mine.

***Gumballs P.O.V***

Marrow finally came back to the castle after I just got done talking to Lord Monochrome. Giving him instructions to take Cake by herself, he nodded and flew off. I let out a shaky breath and hopped on Marrow's back.

"To the Tree Fort," He took off into the air. Last night I made a promise to myself that Fionna the human was going to be mine.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

Cake left early with Lord M, I thought it was really cute how he came early for her. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. _11:58. _I thought about Marshall, but he was asleep because its daytime and he was up all night last night. I looked up to the sky and I saw Gumballs bird with Gumball riding him. He smiled and waved as they landed.

Bubba jumped off and ran to me picking me up and twirling me around in his arms one time and hugged me. I hugged him back and blushed like crazy. He released and took a step back only to scoop me up bridal-style and carry me onto the bird.

"Marrow," He said still holding me. "To the Lake House!"


	6. Snappy

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I spent a little over twelve hours listening to LSP talk to me about 'ladies'. And when I greeted Fionna it was not something I would ever do to the adventuress if we weren't about to date. I got the reaction I wanted for her to feel wanted not pushed into the 'Friend Zone' as LSP would call it. I smiled at her and made her laugh she was constantly blushing. I had her right where I wanted her.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I know that I was blushing like a tard. Friggen' Gumball was flirting with me! I should feel happy right? But last night I had a dream a wonderful dream, and Marshall Lee was in it. Damn it! Why do I feel like crying? I'm so confused.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

Fionna stopped smiling; she seemed deep in thought about something. I looked up and noticed we were coming in to the forest that held my house. I looked back down at the beautiful adventuress, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Fionna what's wrong?!" I was bewildered. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I-I don't know?" She looked into my eyes. I lifted up my hand and wiped away a single tear that was sliding down her cheek. Slowly I cupped my hands around her face and brought her in for a kiss.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I had been stuck in her bag for eight hours. It smelled like her, not that it was a bad thing but I just got bored. I started to dig deeper into her clothes and extra junk. I pulled a piece of cloth out of the way and when I pulled it up to examine it… _IT WAS HER PANTIES. _I held back a laugh by sticking my little bat face into her shirt.

"Alright Marshall come out," It was my bunnies little voice. I quickly came out shaping back into normal form.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I looked around her room she had a queen size bed with white sheets and a glass door that led out to the balcony over viewing the lake. It was dusk, my time to shine.

"Get ready for dinner; we are going to meet LSP's GF!" I looked at her she was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and poofed out around her stomach, and yes she was wearing her signature bunny hat. "Eyes up here pal!" She joked. "And put on that tux!" she gestured to the back of the door where a black three piece suit hung waiting for me.

"I'll look like a penguin!" I glanced at her and she started cracking up. The little rebel, _my little rebel._

"Come on! We have eight minutes till dinner this is the only time you'll dress fancy."


	7. Ohhhh SNAP!

***Cakes P.O.V***

Something was up with my baby girl. I didn't like it, I know when she has dreams both good and bad but this was starting to agitate me. Who was she dreaming about last night? Was it Gumball? No. She gives out happy vibes when she dreams about him. It couldn't have been Flame Prince, when she use to dream about him I started to sweat because the whole room was hot. But last night was something different, something strong.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I waited at the top of the stairs for the blond girl; I was still jumpy from our kiss. Finally I saw her walking down the hall way with the one person I would last expect to see. Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Shit.

***Lumpy Space Prince's P.O.V***

Brittany was in her room, I told Gumball two months ago that I was going to ask this lumping girl to marry me. And when she said 'yeah' we were going to have the best wedding this weekend and tonight was the night I was going to ask.

Then I saw Marshall Lee, this vampire king was cray. Coming up in here all dressed up ready to take Fionna away from MY BESTIE. LUMPING GLOB I'D BE PISSED IF I WAS GUMBALL.

"Hey-y-y-y-y Marshall," I floated up and took him by his free arm. "Come check out my super sexy hot girlfriend Brittany." I gave a wink to Bubba.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

_THANK YOU LSP._

***Fionna's P.O.V***

LSP just took away Marshall from me. _Weird._

"Hey Fionna!" Gumball came up and forced a kiss on me. And it hurt, not the kiss because I kinda liked. But what hurt was the look on Marshalls face when he glanced back just in time to see it.


	8. Kiss and Make Up

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I was pissed! How dare Gumball go up and kiss her like he owns her. I shoved LSP off of me and stormed out of the house tearing off my stupid suit and trying my hardest not to turn around and rip that pink asshole to shreds.

"Marshall!" Here comes this dumb bitch. "Marshall Lee!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screeched at her.

"I want you to come inside and stop acting like an ass!"

"Why?" I came closer to her.

"Because I don't understand why you're acting like this!" The enraged girl was holding back angry tears. "It's not like you like me right?" I was quite, she caught me. "Right?" She asked again shrinking down, quivering a little.

"I-I don't know any more." I deflated like a balloon sitting down on the grass. After a few moments she came and sat next to me facing the lake, me facing the house.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked quietly. I nodded barely moving my head.

"Last night I had a dream that you came into my room and you kissed me." I froze. "I liked it so I kissed you back." The last part she spoke so quietly it was hardly a whisper.

I couldn't stop the next part it came out of my mouth so fast it surprised me.

"I love you Fionna."

***Gumballs P.O.V***

Fionna followed Marshall out side which broke my heart on two. I followed her with out her knowing and I listened to the argument then it got quiet. But the last thing I heard before I walked away to help LSP with his proposal were Marshall's words.

"I love you Fionna."

***Fionna P.O.V***

She felt her heart stop, and resume but she managed to speak out.

"I love you too Marshall." (Which the prince did not hear.)

He leaned in for a kiss which Fionna did not try to fight but leaned in and fell into sync with Marshalls. They broke apart.

"Now let's go inside."

"Yes, my queen." They both smiled and laughed.

(I want to give a shout out to Olivia and Ashley, if you don't like the ending you can go beat the shit out of them.)


	9. Love in the Evening

***Marshalls P.O.V***

After my episode I floated up to Fionna's room and found a some what dressy white shirt and a vest with the same pants from earlier. I walked down stairs and found my place at the end of the table LSP to my right and few other close friends including LSP's girlfriend.

About thirty minuets in to the dinner LSP stood up. "Alright you guys, I have an announcement to make!" We all got quiet and looked at him.

"I want everyone to know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my love, Brittany, or die trying! Will you marry me?" Everyone was in a state of shock and surprise.

"Lump yeah!" They hugged and LSP slipped on the diamond ring, we all cheered for them.

***Fionna P.O.V***

After the party I went up stairs to my room same as every one else. I slipped off my dress and put on my pajamas that Cake packed for me. Not my normal ones these had shorts and a white tank-top. I stretched out in bed and was about to drift off to sleep when a voice came next to my ear.

"Going to sleep so soon?" I sat up.

"Marshall," I looked around the dark room, the only light came from the moon out side shining in through my glass door. He stepped into the light, smiling. "What is going on?"

"I want to show you something," He extended his hand for me to take which I did and we flew off over the lake and into the woods.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

We flew over trees until we came to a clearing that I found only a few moments ago. I set her down on the forest floor and my feet came next and I stood taller than her, whispering in her ear.

"I have been wondering what to get you for a while, till I finally figured it out. I couldn't get you a song because I already did that. I couldn't get you a sweater or a CD. But I finally figured out I wanted. I want to be your first."

"I-I um w-w-what are we d-doing?" I trembled a little out of my element.

"Something, fun?" I kissed her.


	10. I got my bestie

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I woke up in my bed.

_OH MY GLOB I JUMPPED UP AND STARTED PACING THE ROOM. HE WASENT IN HERE, HE IS NOT IN MY ROOM. OH MY GLOB. OH MY GLOB._

I sat on my bed and looked down. _A piece of paper_? I reached down and grabbed it.

_Fi, don't freak out I didn't run out on you._

_I'm in a dark place right now. A closet maybe?_

_I don't want to turn to ash. See you tonight ~_

I laughed and fell onto the soft bed and spread out my arms feeling the sheets. I felt another piece of paper. _Another one?_

_My Dearest Fionna, I just want to say that you are_

_The ice to my cream, the Mac to my cheese._

_Without you I would have no purpose._

_~B.G. _

***Gumballs P.O.V***

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen, today was Fionnas birthday. Peppermint Maid has been here for the past two weeks cleaning and cooking getting ready for our arrival now she was cooking out breakfast. I smiled as Cake told a joke and Lord M started choking on a cup of coffee.

LSP floated in wearing reflector sunglasses and a light purple robe. Kind of hung-over and still a little drunk.

"Hey babe," He slurred, kissing me sloppily on the cheek sliding to close to my mouth till I pushed away.

Cake and Lord M started laughing when Fionna walked in. Her clothing was very much reveling by being caught off guard I blushed.

***LSP's P.O.V***

Even if I was drunk and I felt like throwing up, I know when my bestie was about to be put in the friend-zone. I acted so fast I was like a falcon scooping a fish out of the water.

"Hey-y-y-y-y Fionna," I could feel myself stagger in mid-glide. "You are… Birthday… Happy."

"Thanks LSP!" She laughed… I threw up on the floor.


	11. Drunken LSP

***Gumballs P.O.V***

I walked to LSP's room Fionna was coming out of the room.

"How is he doing?" I asked concern.

"I'm pretty sure he threw up a kidney." She joked and I laughed. We stood in an awkward silence.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what?" I began to walk toward the stairs.

"The note," I gave her a questioning look. "That you left in my pillow."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

He didn't leave it there. Then who did?

"Never mind," I walked down the stairs.

"Well let's go swimming!" He scooped me up bridal style like I was nothing. Involuntarily gave a girly shriek and he laughed carrying me out to the small dock.

"No-o-o," He tossed me in. I resurfaced and began swimming back preparing to get my revenge.

***LSP's P.O.V***

I threw up off and on for hours. I started to feel better when PG started setting up the BBQ. I came down stairs carrying a bottle looking for a cork screw to pop this sucker open.

"Gumm-m-m-my," I licked the back of his neck up to the back of his ear when he was seasoning the meat. "Where is the cork screw?"

"LSP!" He shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" I stopped floating and sunk down to the floor. _He yelled at me. _I looked up at him. "You hit me, words." I started crying.

***Marshall P.O.V***

I came out of my hiddie hole and went down stairs to find a drunken Lumpy Space Prince crying on the kitchen floor. I walked over and picked him up holding him like a baby. I looked to Prince Gumball.

"I need mustard, ketchup, relish, ham juice, milk, soda and Isopropyl Alcohol in a cup."


	12. Take a Swig

Authors Note! Review I always look to improve my writing ways.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I am going to make L.S.P drink this nasty-ass drink. He is going to throw up and lose his sight for a couple hours, but in the morning he is going to wake up and feel great. Gumball brought me the drink and LSP was crying in the restroom. I held it in front of him and he snatched it out of my hands taking two large gulps before throwing up.

"Let's go to bed," I placed him on his bed with his fiancé, and they started making out so I started to head for the door. But I noticed the bottle on the floor and I quietly picked it up and left.

***Gumball's P.O.V***

I let Peppermint Maid tend to the Meat and Fionna, Lord M and I jumped off the dock into the lake. The sun was starting to fade away and the stars were coming out and I swam to Fionna. Having her lay on her back I started making up things about the stars.

"And that one there is the Gladiators that fought for there princess." She giggled.

"Lord Monty honey! Come help me get the Fi's cake ready!" The horse flew to the house and I continued to make up names, some so ridiculous I started laughing too.

"Prince Gumball and Fionna!" Cake called for us to come in. We raced inside Marshall was already sitting at the table. On the table was a Birthday cake with white frosting and sprinkles and in the center of the cake was a wax candle with the big 17 already lit. After the happy birthday song, we ate and Lord M, Cake and PM went to sleep.

Marshall pulled out a bottle and lured Fionna outside, thus luring me.

***Marshalls P.O.V***

"Come on who doesn't get drunk on there 17 birthday?" I asked Fionna.

"I didn't," Gumwad spoke up. I rolled my eyes and took a swig.

"Ah, strong stuff," I forced it down. And held out the bottle to Fionna; she bit her lip and hesitated. I lightly swayed it side to side, offering. The girl grabbed it and took two gulps and pulled it away making a face then coughing.

"Whoa," I smiled. "Go bunny!" She blushed.

"Your turn Gummy," I held it out to him. And look at the bottle as if it were a dead rat. "Come on Gummy, don't be a pussy!"

As if those were the magic words he grabbed it and took three gulps before pulling away and coughing and laughing.

I took another swig and felt the affects starting to creep up on me.


	13. Falling up the Stairs

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I ran to the docks and dove into the lake which was still a little warm from the sun. Marshall followed me in after with a cannon ball and Gumball sat on the deck sipping the bottle. I splashed Marshall in the face playfully with the water and he went under to grab me and take me up to the skies only to drop me.

"Be carful with her Marshall," Bubba called from the deck. Marshall stopped and floated to the prince taking the bottle and having a swig.

"Tell me something Bubba," Marshall set down the bottle. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't hate you Marshall Lee, I just never really go to know you." I started to swim over.

"You didn't invite me here," Marshall stated. "Why do you not want me here?"

"I want something from here, and you are ruining it." PG countered, taking another swig.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking the bottle and let three gulp go down I started to get a little dizzy.

"I want you to love me and be happy," Prince Gumball stated as he look me in the eye.

"Same here," Marshall piped in. I looked back and forth between the two boys and we all started laughing.

"Marshall, can you fly us up too my room?" I took a swig. "I'll fall up the stairs."

"Sure," He finished off the bottle and I threw my arm around his right shoulder and Gumball took his left. We soared up to my balcony and Marshy let us fall on the bed him in the middle me on one side Bubba on the other.

"I want to be between you two," I crawled over the vampire and made myself comfy between the two. We giggled until we fell asleep.

…

At some point in the night Gumball woke me up to tell me something…

"Fionna, I don't care who you chose I just want you to be happy and live a wonderful life," He kissed me on the cheeks.

…

The next time Marshall woke me up and pulled me close.

"I want you to chose me, Fionna."


	14. Gifts

***LSP's P.O.V***

Tomorrow I was getting married! I floated around and got some waffles for my belly. I need my suit and when is the aisle going to be set up? Lumpin' Gumball can't do nothing right.

***Marshalls P.O.V***

I woke up to a pain in my foot I jerked away and look to see what the hell was burning me. Sunlight, I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I looked at Gumball and Fionna. With there legs stretched out, not being affected by the light.

_I can never truly be with her. Can I? _

No I can't.

***Cake's P.O.V***

When I came down stairs to see LSP eating the waffles and Fionna's birthday presents sitting untouched from last night. My tail started frizzing out.

I walked up stairs to the hallway that had Fionna's, LSP's and His Fiancé's bedroom, I walked into my sisters with out knocking.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I heard a scream and I opened my eyes but it was too bright. I heard Gumball scream and Marshall let out a painful groan. I squinted and found a pair of sunglasses on the night stand. After I put them on Marshall was burning up in the sunlight and gumball was getting punched in the face by Cake.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BABY GIRL"

"CAKE STOP IT!" I screeched. I jumped off the bed and pulled Marshall out of the light and threw a blanket on him.

"Honey cakes," She stopped hitting Bubba. "What in Globs name were you doing with two boys in your bed and wearing a bra and panties?"

"I-I we went for a swim and we started drinking," I trailed off looking at Gumball who let out a painful moan; he turned to his right and threw up.

I have seen people vomit before but not life this I ran to the bathroom and let it all come up in the toilet.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

Cake gave PB and Fionna three pills to take; I had to take five because that fucking retarded cat pushed me into the sunlight.

"Gumball I'm getting married tomorrow," LSP came into the room. "I can't find my tux!"

"LSP have you been drinking?" I asked.

"What the stuff Marshall? No I haven't."

"Oh really? Because you're wearing it right now," He looked down.

"Oh yeah I look so good in it I forget I had it on."

***Gumballs P.O.V***

I tried to let the feeling get past me but no luck. I fell down the last ten steps of the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen everyone was there and Fi was about to open her presents.

"Open mine," LSP commanded. "It's going to be your fav."

Fionna opened the box and make up was just pilled up in there.

"Thanks LSP," She giggled as he started dancing around.

Lord M pushed his forward and tapped he hooves a few times on the ground.

When Fionna opened hers a blanket came out and she smiled. "This is the softest blanket _ever_."

"Mine next," I gave her a box and went she opened it, she was speechless.

"It's beautiful Gumball," she whispered. She pulled up a pink dress kind of like the one she wore when LSP proposed to Brittany.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

The present competition was tough. And I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Mine Next!" I pushed passed LSP and sat my second present on the table.

Fi gave me a sly look and opened the box, pulling up a silver necklace with a locket engraved with an 'F' for Fionna.

"Open it," She opened the locket and it looked like we were in space. We were still in the same room but we were surrounded by stars.

_Goodnight, Goodnight sweet dreams. _

_This world has more for you than it seems. _

_Lovely Lady sleeping in my arms _

_Goodnight, Goodnight sweet dreams. _

_Must I lie? She gave me strength to journey on. _

She closed the locket and we are back in the kitchen. Everyone stared at me, I smiled as Gumball frowns.

"Well work must be done for LSP's wedding," Gumball ruined the silence.

"Yeah" LSP floated over to Fionna. "Oh Fi, Brittany wants to see you."

*Fionna's POV*

I jogged up to Brittany's room and she was sitting on a chair looking over the lake.

"Fionna," She smiled and floated over to me. "You're my bride's maid of honor! Gumball gave you the dress right?" I nodded. "Great, now I cant see LSP until the wedding because of wedding traditions. But you need to keep this girl 'Jessica' away from the wedding or she'll stop it."

"Alright," I sat on her bed. "Anything else?"

"Yes." I gave her a questionably look.

"My Bachelorette party!"


	15. No Marshall!

***Fionna's P.O.V***

The bachelorette party had three; people me, Cake and Brittany. We sat around in Brittany's room drinking 'lumpy wine' and watching Romance movies, dancing around to a pop band.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

LSP called in hookers for his bachelor party. They were lumpy, pink and purple. After a while he busted out more 'lumpy vodka' and started drinking, LSP turned up the music and started dancing so hard. The hookers held down PG and gave him a forced lap dance. I pulled out my camera phone and took a video of that mess.

***LSP's P.O.V***

_Should I hook up with Gumball?_

***Fionna's P.O.V***

After my forth glass of 'lumpy wine' I snuck out of the room when Cake and Brittany were playing some game with a knife. I giggled and walked out side to look at the set up for the wedding, the aisle that was a path way of rose petals. Three benches were set up on both sides facing the lake.

"Why are you outside?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Gumball," I turned around. "I wanted to see the set up."

"Yeah it's really beautiful right?" He admired his work. "You know one of these days you are going to get married."

We both laughed. "Maybe,"

"Fionna can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Yeah Gumball anything," I turned to face him.

"If you ever get married I want you to be with me." He looked me in the eyes.

He leaned in and so did I and it was a passionate kiss, not rushed or forced but perfect. He pulled away, and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his back pocket.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

"Fionna," I was eavesdropping the whole time barely a yard away. It pained me to see them kiss like that but it was for the best.

"Marshall!" She was scared of what I _should have done. _But I didn't.

"I give you my blessing, and it hurts me to see you two together. But you can't be with someone like me." I started flying upwards. "A monster like me."

***AUTHORS NOTE: SOMEONE SUGGEST WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT OR I WONT COMPLETE THIS STORY***


	16. The Wedding

****Authors note: Thanks you guys I appreciate the reviews -.- btw go to my tumblr page **** .com********

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I woke up in my bed. _MARSHALL_. I started crying; I walking around the room to wake up Cake.

"Cake," I shook her. "Cake Marshall's gone!"

"Fionna?" She was wide awake now; I felt her arms around me embracing me in a hug.

_Marshall, why did he leave? Why did he go?_

***Gumballs POV***

I woke up and my head was throbbing. _How did I get here? _I looked around the trashed room. _The hookers left… Oh Glob, Marshall!_ I stood up to fast and stated seeing black spots. Pushing past it I looked around and saw a purple lump lying on his stomach, face down.

"LSP get you ass up," I threw a remote at him. "You are getting married today!"

"Gumball," He rolled over on the back. "Marshall Lee wanted me to give this to you." He held up a piece of paper.

I limped over to the purple prince and took the paper out of his hand. "Get up and take a shower." LSP floated to the bathroom and jump laid down in the tub, to hung-over to move.

Gumball, take care of Fionna for me.

I might or might not make it to the wedding. –ML

_Damn it Marshall. _I turning to the bathroom trying not to stumble over the objects on the ground or slip on the alcohol on the floor. LSP was asleep in the white tub when I turned on the water. I turned the 'cool' handle and LSP quickly woke up spluttering.

"Gumball!" He pulled himself up with out his floaty powers. I pushed him back into the tub of cold water. "Gum-" He resurfaced.

"No I'm threw being polite Damn IT," I was holding him under with one hand and grabbed a bottle of shampoo with the other scrubbing the soap into his thin hair. I pulled him up for a moment to catch his breath. _Under again_.

Finally I pulled him up from the icy water and left him with a clean towel. "Dry off and get out, I half to take a bath too."

***Fionna's P.O.V***

Brittany was already up when I started crying into Cake's soft fur.

"Marshall is going to come back don't worry," She sat in her bed wearing only a towel. "You need to get ready. My family is going to be here in like an hour!"

I took a shower but I couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb.

***Marshall's P.O.V***

I am Marshall Lee Abadeer. The Vampire King, heir to the throne of the Night-O-Sphere, ruler of the night, son of all that was evil, _A Bad Little Boy_. And I was sitting under a tree crying over a human girl.

_She needs to be with him._

I need her.

_Why to watch her grow old and die?_

That won't happen.

_Yes it will._

I'll bite her.

_And take away the last human?_

I need her.

_Selfish prick._

I am Marshall Lee Abadeer. And I am going to marry Fionna the human.

_*****_**Gumballs P.O.V**_*****_

Peppermint maid was ushering the guest to there seat and LSP was near the lumpy priest talking about Lumpy Space or something. I went upstairs to check on the brides and the bride's maids.

"Gumball can you zip me up?" Fionna asked me as I walked in. I blushed and zipped her up. She looked really beautiful in the dress I bought for her. _Focus._

"Alright ladies are we ready?" I asked the three girls.

"Yeah," We walked down the hall into the living room, the curtains covered up the windows.

"Dad," Tiffany hovered up and hugged her dad.

"Let's get this show on the road," I picked up a walky-talky. "Cue music."

Music started playing 'Here Come the Bride'. "Cue flower girls, and ring bear." I mumbled to the little lumpy girls and boy all dressed up. "And here we go," I gestured Fionna and Cake to the door.

***Fionna's P.O.V***

I walked down the aisle with Gumball and Cake, holding onto the white roses I followed Cake and stood her side. All eyes were on Brittany as she walked down the rose petal aisle. _Not all eyes are on me, someone is watching. _I looked around to find a pair of eyes staring right at me; it was a member of the band. _MARSHALL LEE WAS BASS._

***Gumballs POV***

LSP and Brittany said there vows and sealed it with a kiss. We all cheered as they ran threw the house and we tossed rice on them. They made it to the front door and hopped into a limo and flew off to lumpy space.

I noticed all of the guests were gathered in a circle, I pushed my way to the front and saw Marshall Lee on one knee, slipping an engagement ring on my Fionna's finger.

**Authors note: MARSHALL IS BACK BITCHES, Who thought she was going to be with Gumball? Ha-ha. I'm still debating if she should live or not, so don't get cozy. **


	17. Chapter 17

***Gumball's P.O.V***

"Fionna," Her face was as white. "You need to choose."

"I-I-I choose…" The whole word seemed to pause, until she said the last words. "Marshall."

****I hopped you guys liked it! This was my first Fanfiction ****ever!**

**Did I do well? Remember to go beat up Olivia and Ashley if you don't like it****


End file.
